


Summer Nights

by Seramimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, it's literally just two oc wols having a lovey dovey romp in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seramimi/pseuds/Seramimi
Summary: honestly this is just two lesbian wol oc's going at it in a field while camping im sorry
Kudos: 7





	Summer Nights

Summer came sweet and warm in this part of Gridania, and in the small forest glade where Lucine and Koruri made camp for the night, the season blessed them with peaceful winds bright with the scent of blooming jasmine. Their small cookfire had guttered to coals hours before, but the air was warm and the moon was just visible, cresting above the edge of their clearing like a ripe melon in the sky, its light filtering through the gently swaying leaves and branches to dapple the two of them in pale silver.

Ruri sat, her legs pulled up to her chest, and stared up towards the stars while the dying embers of their fire kissed her cheeks with a gentle golden blush. There’s a vibrancy to her being, a vitality, that Luci had come to love about her. She could feel the solid knot of tension between her shoulder blades begin to relax as she took in the view of her wife. She took in the way Ruri sat, swaying from side to side with her eyes reflection the constellations above. Luci took in her delighted smile, utterly guileless and perfectly content, a spot of midnight sunshine.

She raised a hand, a word on her lips. An entreaty, a question, an invitat--

Her Koruri looked towards her and grinned. "I haven't forgotten you!" she said softly, her voice like bright bells tinkling under the soft sigh of the wind through the leaves. She stood to her feet, her bare soles making no sound on the soft carpet of lush grass underfoot, and stepped towards Lucine. She took in the sight of her muscled calves and thighs, flexing in the moo--

"I was just waiting for the right moment," said Ruri impishly, interrupting Lucine’s voyeurism.

She took Luci’s hand in one of hers and sat beside her in the grass, her tail sweeping the grass smooth beneath her before Ruri rested her head into the crook of Luci’s shoulder. Her slender face fit into the slight depression as if she were made to be there.

Lucine snorted indelicately, though a pale blush on her cheek betrayed her interest. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Ruri pouted by way of response, and Luci couldn’t help but let the amused grin stretch wide over her face. "As easy as that?"

Her fierce little scowl intensified, and Luci planted an apologetic kiss on the top of her head. "Don't you dare act cross with me, pup. You started it."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be meeeeeaan about it," said Ruri, and doubled down on her pout by puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms. Luci hesitated, and threw a quick, furtive glance around the clearing to make sure they were well and truly alone. Then she stuck her tongue out at Ruri. "Nyah."

Both of them dissolved into giggles, though Ruri moreso. Burrowing her head close under the circle of Luci's arms, she kissed the side of her neck. "You're clever like a fox, Luci, but I'm too smaarrt for that~" she singsonged, her mouth moving up the side of her jaw and cheek to press a line of small, petal-soft kisses into her neck. "I know what you wanted."

And she was right, of course. The girl might be a little bit dim at imes, but she knew Lucine better than the back of her hands and deeper than the words of her holy vows. And truth be told, the closeness of her body, the warmth of her breath, hot and fragrant with the scent of the sweet lavender and honey tea that had brewed after dinner, had ensorcelled Lucine so entirely that she couldn't remember when Ruri had managed to unbutton her top and unclasp her bra.

But she absolutely did notice when Ruri's gentle lips met her slender, petite chest. Her spine arched as a reflexive, deep-throated moan dripped from her lips, and Ruri's hands were already waiting behind the curve of the small of her back to catch her. Her fingers splayed against her smooth skin, supporting her unstable posture as Ruri drove forwards. Her lips pressed themselves to Luci’s chest with the nub of her nipple delicately cradled between, caressed by an eager tongue.

"R-Ruri," Lucine stuttered, then gulped hard, trying to find the breath and wherewithal to regain her composure. Broad, canine ears flicked once upon hearing her name, and Ruri relinquished her nipple and looked up curiously. The sensation of her wet breast exposed suddenly to the startlingly cool night wind nearly set Lucine tumbling again, but she clamped down hard on her instincts -- for now.

"Not too fast," she murmured to Ruri, and leaned forward to unlace the leather straps of her tunic. Obediently, Ruri sat on her haunches, eyes watching Lucine's movements with the careful, attentive devotion that she always held - the same one that had won Lucine's heart to begin with. Off came the top, and the band wrapped around her chest quickly followed. It was, and had always been, a breathtaking sight, her lover sitting there bare-chested and moonkissed, smiling up at her with eyes brimming with adoration and eagerness. "Now?" she asked, her grin broadening.

Lucine shook her head, and pushed against Ruri's shoulder. "Down." With Ruri now upon her back in the dewy grass, Luci crawled over her, unbuckling the strap of her belt, tugging her leggings down around her ankles before yanking them off her body entirely. "I want..." she started, then stalls. It was so hard to give her feelings voice, and her tongue leaden in her mouth. Ruri smiled.

"I want to feel _all_ of you," she said, though whether it was to complete Luci's thought or to add her own is a secret they alone know.

She lay before her now, pale and bright and smiling, fingers hooked into the loop of her bulging panties and tugging them off her body to reveal the entirety of herself - she sighs as she springs free, her hen proudly raised upwards as if straining to reach Lucine. Luci drank in the sight of her: her rounded hips and soft belly and breasts, the firm, thick length of her begging to kiss Lucine's lips, her tail swishing eager arcs into the soft grass underneath her. "Your turn," Ruri piped. Standing, she put her arms around Lucine's shoulders and braced below her bottom and _hoisted_ her straight up into the air.

Lucine yipped! Even in the pale darkness of the night, the sudden rush of scarlet into her cheeks was plainly visible, and Ruri could definitely feel the hot flush against her chest. Her affectionate grin turned wicked. Bracing Luci right behind her tail with one knee, Ruri grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them free of her hips in a single, fluid motion, leaving her wearing only her thigh-high stockings and a brilliant scarlet flush.

The fact that those previously dry pants were quite nearly sopping when Ruri tossed them to the side was not lost on either on them. The lift and strip had always turned her on something fierce.

But now... Ruri sat on one of the bedrolls they had left by the fire as a soft place to sit while they had shared their meal, and hugged Lucine's petite body close to her. She was so warm, and so soft, as if heated by the sun whose power she carried within her soul. Ruri set Luci upon her lap, and as smooth legs shifted against her thighs and shoulders squirmed into the loving embrace of her arms, Luci looked up at her, her eyes limpid and bright in the silver moonlight. The gentle mocking, the playfulness, the hard and sarcastic exterior, is nowhere to be seen, stripped off her like her clothes had been. The scowl and the lines from her face were replaced with a tenderness that even Ruri only rarely gets to see. Her violet eyes were wide, shimmering pools of adoration, lilacs reaching towards their sun, a traveler finding shelter from a ceaseless storm.

A part of her melted, and she kissed Luci full now, lifting her a few inches towards her face.

She tasted of cinnamon and coffee, of brilliant charcoal and a zephyr among flowers. She smelled of old books, of older promises, broken hearts and untold sorrows. Ruri kissed her deeper. A breath passed. Their ears ring with the utter silence save for the storm in the hearts.

Ruri didn’t have to look to know to wipe the dampness from Luci's eyes with the back of her hand, nor did Luci need to look to do the same. Is it pain? Gratitude? Fear? Again - these are questions for lovers and lovers alone, and not for us. We shall pass them by.

Luci slowly untangled herself from Ruri's arms, and arranged herself to sit across the plane of her belly. Somewhere in the rolling about, her hair had come undone, and it cascaded now across her shoulders and bare breasts, the edges catching the moonlight and surrounding her in an argent halo. She can feel Ruri respond behind her, in a sudden swell of warmth pressing against her rear.

"Eager?" she whispered, but she needn’t have bothered asking. Ruri's tail beat a muffled, staccato rhythm on the grass, and her hands caressed up and down the sides of Lucine's narrow waist. _Breath, Lucine_ , she murmured to herself, raising herself up onto her knees and wriggling her hips over Ruri's hen, backing up and searching as she moved.

Ruri sat up to assist - a part of Lucine marveled at her ability to do so using only the tight muscles of her abdomen, and for someone watching very closely, they might notice her search for her seat accelerate ever so slightly in response. She lifted a hand to grasp herself around her shaft, fingers splayed around her head as she guided herself towards Lucine's eager passage. The splatter of her arousal staining the inside of her thighs and stockings glimmers in the moonlight.

"Like a big, big dowsing rod finding water," murmured Luci, eyes half lidded. Ruri smothered a laugh - she hadn’t the slightest idea where where Luci got these bizarre phrases from during the middle of sex, but it was a habit that she adored with all the love only a puppy could muster. By slow degrees, with her arms braced on Ruri's raised knees, Luci descended upon her.

First contact racked through her body like a lick of flame, setting her nerves blazing. Ruri could feel the whole-body shudder, followed by the familiar trembling quaver of her limbs. Her arms were already under her thighs, her rear supported on Ruri's knees, until the coursing sunburst of pleasure subsided into a steady, radiant glow in her belly. "I'm ready," she murmured, and slipped down another centimeter.

And another. One more. Each one slow and deliberate, gradual and careful. Not a word exchanged during the whole process, but there's long since been no need for it. They spoke directly to one another's bodies - the tiny shift of Ruri's hips signaling to Luci to slow down to let her adjust, the gentle pulse of Ruri's grip on Luci's arm telling her, _you're safe_. Lucine's hands clenching on Ruri's thighs, asking for her support. The coursing ripple of her hips and belly, telling her that she's almost mad with need.

It takes nearly ten minutes, but Luci made it. Ruri murmured softly to her, her voice not making any real words, but just a reassuring anchor for her ears to swivel and grip onto as her burning length spread her and plunged to fill the aching need. The moment where Ruri passed through her outer lips, the moment when it can be said that she's truly inside her lover, Luci moaned, loud and full-throated. Her head whipped forward, her face and neck shimmering with sweat and her hair damp and plastered to her skin. Further and further, until the familiar moment where she bottomed out. Stockinged feet clenched at the grass and fingernails scratched lines into Ruri's thighs. Lucine’s tail went suddenly taut and fluffed, and her hips jerked uncontrollably onto Ruri's shalf as her body spasmed.

A long moment passed.

Ruri sat up, and put her arms around Luci gently. She was panting, softly, hoarsely, arms limp at her eyes and eyes half lidded. When Ruri leaned close, Luci accepted the kiss eagerly, dragging her arms up and around her shoulders enough to make a good showing of an embrace. Her tongue was pliable, and soft, and a little unsteady, and Luci could feel Ruri smile into her mouth before they break off the kiss.

One of Ruri's ears flicked. You okay? it asked. Luci smiled wide and nodded, wincing a little as the movement sends another pleasurable jolt through her abdomen. Her tail slipped down between Ruri's legs and curled around her thigh possessively, and Luci very gingerly leaned forward a bit, touching her forehead to Ruri's own. Nose to nose, she turned her head slightly, turning the contact into a gentle little nuzzle. Both of them spoke at once.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to lokanas! Thanks for letting me write them dicking down in a meadow


End file.
